Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to the field of ligament repair, and more particularly to ligament repair involving the use of a crimp tube and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ligament repair systems are well known in the art. Typical ligament repair systems use screws to anchor an artificial ligament in place. Typical ligament repair systems do not utilize a crimp tube and knot to secure an artificial ligament.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,932,972, and 4,246,660, the prior art is replete with ligament repair systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,972, titled xe2x80x9cProsthetic Ligamentxe2x80x9d, is an invention designed to implant an artificial ligament through connecting bones, but the invention is distinguished from the present invention by the use of screws to secure the artificial ligament to the bones. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,660 titled xe2x80x9cArtificial Ligamentxe2x80x9d, is also an invention designed to repair ligaments, but it also secures the artificial ligament to the bone with screws.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, and efficient system for repairing ligaments. As the above described patents use a cumbersome method using screws to repair ligaments, a simpler method allowing quicker installation has been needed. The present invention utilizing a crimp tube and knot on either end of a connector supplies this needed method for increased efficiency.
The invention is a method of repairing a ligament using a connector such as nylon as a replacement ligament, and fastening the connector with a knot on one end and a crimp tube on the other end. The method begins with the cutting open the skin and soft tissue surrounding the ligament. After the bones surrounding the ligament needing repair are exposed, holes are drilled through the bones to be connected by the ligament. Then the connector is inserted through the holes in the bones. A securely tightened knot previously formed at one end of the connector engages one of the holes firmly against the bone. A tensioning device is optionally used to tighten the connector within the crimp tube and the joint is checked for correct tension. Then the crimp tube is closed around the connector at the opposite end of the connector from the knot. The crimp tube is closed with a crimping device, thereby securely coupling the bones together. Extra connector material is cut off and, finally, the skin and soft tissue such as muscle are reattached.